An organic electroluminescence (EL) device is a self-emission device utilizing the principle that a fluorescent compound emits light by the recombination energy of holes injected from an anode and electrons injected from a cathode when an electric field is impressed.
An organic EL device has made a remarkable progress. In addition, since an organic EL device has characteristics such as low voltage driving, high luminance, variety in emission wavelength, high response and capability of fabricating a thin and lightweight emitting device, its application to a wide range of fields is expected.
Emission materials used in an organic EL device have conventionally been studied actively since they influence largely the color of light emitted by a device or on emission life.
As the emission material, a material emitting light by itself and a host material containing a small amount of a dopant are known. Furthermore, it has been studied that triplet energy is used for emission by using a phosphorescent compound as an emission material instead of a fluorescent emitting material. By using such various emission materials, emission in a visible range from blue to red can be obtained.
As examples of the emitting material, Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose benzanthracene derivatives. However, organic EL devices using these benzanthracene derivatives have short half life and are inferior in chromaticity.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2000-178548
[Patent Document 2] JP-A-2007-277113
An object of the invention is to provide a novel emitting material and an organic EL device using the emitting material.